Crimson Jewel
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Pretty cliché title and story. Yami is slave to Lord Hikari and then he is kidnapped. How will he return? M rated for a reason, Yaoi, Monarchshipping. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

_Yes, once again a new story from me. I know... I already have too many, but this is something that came to me and I thought: let's give it a try. Anyway, first of all I wish to tell anybody who even reads this that I am against slavery and all that kind. However, I still believe it does exist. No further details on that._

_Second of all, there will be a lot of OOC. Considering the fact that I for one put Hikari into the story and his name might mean light, but he's actually far from that. Secondly, Yami is his personal slave, but no, there is no sex among them because Hikari will be straight. Thirdly, they will be in a Demon ruled world (because I like this concept and I can add all of my imagination in something unreal much easier). _

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC-ness, lemons, Demons, Blood, Slavery, malepreg.  
Summar: Yami is slave to Lord Hikari. Then he is kidnapped, but how will he return?**

**Things written in **_Italics_** are often the thoughts of other people. We start off with Yami.  
Hopefully you will enjoy! And please leave a review.**

/

**Prologue**

_I have been here for as long as I can remember, which goes back to the age of five. Demons had raided my village and brought me, with a few more Humans, towards the palace. The High Council had waited there for us. After a few days in the dungeon, we were brought towards the Grand Hall (as I remember) to face the High Council. Guards stood at every door and the ones who had let us Humans here, had pushed us on our knees. I cannot recall all of their faces, but I do recall the one from my current Master. He has been my Master for fifteen years now and he is a powerful Demon. He takes care of me, although it is fake care. Master does not love me, he beds more women than I am willingly to count. _

_But I am not afraid of him either. I live with him, in a country once called America, but that had been thousand years ago, when Demons had started their first attack from out of their homes within the Underworld. Now they habited Earth, and they had taken on Human slaves. If you were no slave, you were lucky or born into a higher social class. I was born from a father and mother who were both looked upon as from a higher class, but my town was raided by guards because the High Council had been afraid of our power. I learned all this when I became older. _

_Ever since that week, Lord Hikari has been taking 'care' of me. He shows me towards the other Lords, letting them see how beautiful I was... or seemed to be, but I was untouchable. And nobody dares to touch me, because Lord Hikari would murder them before they could retreat their fingers. They were only allowed to look, to see how he could touch me. _

_At the moment I'm tying a bow around a present box in my home, Avaralis. The present is for a girlish Demoness who my Master wishes to bed. It's a few days before the Council must come together again in the big city Abydos. I love that city, it's crowded with people and the food they have there is delicious. I already prepared some packings for my Master and myself, because I have to go with him so he can show me off again. _

_Gently I tugged the bow into it's perfect place and I smiled at my work. My Master praised me, smirking slightly as his dark-purple eyes glaze over with lust. I sigh softly, my Master is smaller than me, but he has a control over people which is almost scary. I'm not really afraid of my Master for he will not really hurt me, but I know that he is powerful in many ways._

/

"Very well done, Yami. Let's see if this works, shall we", Master Hikari said. The one he referred to as 'Yami' was a pale young adult. He was dressed in clean white pants with sandals at his feet. Another pale hand lay itself on his shoulder, softly stroking the muscles which Yami had. Gracefully, the Demon rose up from the chair he had been seated upon. A white tail flicked as Hikari picked up the present box.

Both these men had almost the same hair. It was natural, both of their hairs, but it stood in spikes with a base of black. But Yami's hair was tri-coloured, a base of black tipped in crimson with blond bangs framing his pale and delicate face, while they also shot up his black hair. Hikari however, had dark-purple bangs framing his face, which almost looked childish, and the base of black hair was tipped in that same colour.

The white tail circled around Yami's wrist, tugging softly. Crimson eyes looked up at their Master and Yami sighed.

"You have done well. When I will not return to the room you know that you can go to bed when the sun falls", Hikari said. He looked at Yami, the look in his eyes making up for his lack of height. Yami nodded, bowing his head.

"Yes Master", he said. Master Hikari smirked, released Yami's wrist and walked away. The present box still clasped tightly in his hands. Yami looked after his Master, sighed softly and turned to the small table again. He was seated upon his knees, but he changed position, discarding his sandals next to him. From one of the drawers he retrieved papers and pencils. To get his mind off of things, Yami started drawing.

That evening, his Master did not return.

/

Yami sighed softly, as he lazily lay in bed. It was comfy and he didn't feel like raising up yet. Like his Master had said, Yami had gone to bed when the sun had set for that day and normally he would raise up when the sun came up again. Still, his Master had not returned, so Yami gave himself the time to wake up and just be lazy, but he was beginning to get hungry.

When the door opened Yami flicked his crimson eyes towards the door and saw his Master enter. He sat up, Hikari walking over to the bed.

"Hello, Yami. Slept well, I hope?", Hikari asked, a fake smile on his face. Yami nodded.

"Yes Master. I hope you have done the same", Yami said. Hikari smirked, looking at the small table and seeing the papers with drawings neatly stashed upon the table.

"I have enjoyed myself, like you, I see", Hikari said and he flicked his white tail. He picked up a few papers, not looking at Yami. Neat drawings of landscape or animals were painted or drawn upon the papers.

"They are beautiful Yami, well done. Now, into the bathing chambers with you", Hikari said and he lay the drawing away again to walk towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Yami slept in the same room as his Lord and thus shared all of the other rooms as well. He got out of bed and walked after Hikari towards the bathroom. Hikari was already turning on the shower, testing the water with his hand.

"Strip Yami. The water is fine", Hikari said, turning to Yami.

/

_That is what our 'relationship' is about. My Master would constantly humiliate me in one way or another. My Master would bathe me and feed me, as if I was a child. I loathed my Master, he harmed me not only physically, but only with bruises that could not be seen with other people's eyes. But he did not rape me... he did more, however, he tried his best to harm me mentally as well. Over the years I grew deaf ears to his words, although sometimes the words still sting. _

_Today the travel would start towards Abydos. Three days would I be in a train which was driven forward with Magic. My Master possessed only little of this Magic, at least, I thought. I had never seen him use much of it, maybe because he didn't dare to use it around me. Thinking I would become a tainted jewel. _

_Thanks to my Master, did I not only hate him... but also myself._

/

Yami let the water fall upon him, soothing his skin and muscles, even though he hadn't done much laboured work. Master Hikari wouldn't dare to hurt the jewel before his eyes. Even though Hikari was straight, only in 'love' with woman, Yami was a sight to look at. Healthy pale skin was draped over strong muscles, but they were not too much. Yami was small for a man, but so was he... especially for a Demon.

Hikari walked over to a row of small cabinets. They were open and he looked inside to find a nicely smelling shampoo and soap. He retrieved them, bringing them back to Yami, but he didn't give them.

"Come and kneel down", Hikari said. Crimson eyes flicked to him, but Yami didn't move. When those dark-purple eyes slightly narrowed, Yami's own eyes only narrowed back and he turned slightly, showing his back towards his Master. Hikari glared at the back shown to him, he could see the muscles flex, but also the burn mark that was imprinted onto the left shoulder blade.

"Yami", came the dangerous tone. However, once again, Hikari got no reply. Just the back turned to him. The Demon flicked his tail angrily and he pressed his finger against the burn mark.

"You are mine, Yami. Don't you dare to forget that! Kneel down, now", Hikari hissed. He took a firm hold onto Yami's arm and tugged at it. Yami turned his face to him.

"I can wash myself, Master", he said. Baritone voice flowed through the bathroom. Hikari looked at him, glaring at him as he grabbed Yami's chin.

"Kneel, because you are _this_ close to me losing my temper", Hikari growled. Yami glared back. He knew better, but he didn't want to think and know today. He didn't want to feel tormented... Even though he knew it was hopeless. Hikari was still hissing and growling at him and eventually he got Yami down on his knees. Bruises were forming on Yami's knees when the shower was done and he had the imprint of a tail on his back.

Still, when someone would look at Yami, they could not see the punishment that had been done to his body. He wore leather pants, which were hugging his legs as if they were painted onto them. A tight shirt covered his torso and he wore a choker around his neck. A thin, but strong chain, was clasped in Hikari's hand, which was tied to that very choker.

Hikari himself wore a white shirt above black pants, his body was lithe and beautiful. Better than his soul. Softly he tugged at the small chain and Yami walked after him. Before they went through the door however, Hikari stretched his hand to touch Yami's cheek. The slave turned his head away from the touch and Hikari smirked.

"I know you are still angry with me, but I had to teach you that lesson. You cannot defy me", Hikari said. His voice was low and almost sad.

"I am not angry at you... I hate you", Yami said, his voice steady and crystal clear. Hikari still smirked.

"Come. We have to leave. I have to show you to the others", Hikari said and he opened the door. Escorted by guards, they left the palace to go to the train station.

/

_While travelling I write this to myself. Master sits opposite of me, but we almost have a whole train compartment for ourselves. Guards are poised at the beginning and ending of this compartment to keep me and my Master save. There is not much to tell on this travel, it is the same as it has been for years. I have gone towards this Council meetings since I was five, because my Master did not wish to loose me out of his sight. Even now he is watching me carefully as I write things down or while I'm looking out of the window at the beautiful landscape. _

_We make a turn and I can see how Abydos comes closer. I can see the Grand Palace coming into view, which is not surprising. I still remember how it looks like from the inside and sometimes I wished I could have painted those rooms. The floors were painted with gold, as were the walls, but the brightest colours of red, green and blue were also there. Our room had columns to hold up the ceiling, with two large windows. My Master's bed was between those windows and my bed opposite one of them in the corner. My bed is large, especially for a mere slave. My Master had the excuse that he does not wish to see me fall out of bed. _

_Master suddenly says that we will arrive within the half of an hour and I have to pack away my stuff. _

/

"Leave that Yami, the other slaves will take your stuff with them", Hikari said and he gave a almost too gentle tug at the chain. He had been holding it almost the whole trip, except for when they would be sleeping at grand hotels along the way. Yami glared at the back of Hikari's head, his crimson eyes flashing. Hikari gave a soft sigh and stretched himself outside the train, flicking his white tail and stretching the appendage as well. Yami only rolled his eyes, before he felt the all-knowing tug again and he walked after Hikari towards the limousine that was waiting for them. On the top were small flags with his Master's emblem on them.

"To the Palace and quickly", Hikari ordered, before he received a glass of ruby red wine from another slave. Hikari looked at Yami.

"You have to hold on only a little bit longer. You can sleep soon. Want something to drink?", Hikari asked. Yami shook his head. He didn't want anything from his Master, but his freedom.

The car started, driving them towards the Palace. They arrived there shortly, because there were no further cars upon the road. Slaves were not allowed to drive cars, only those of higher classes. Still, as Yami recalled correctly, they were one of the last people to arrive at the Palace. Yami followed his Master through the doors and they were announced to a Priest who stood near the door. The Priest walked away quickly, almost running through the hallway, to make sure that the 'Reader' could announce them properly to the whole Council. Hikari chuckled.

"Let him run. Come Yami", Hikari said and the slave walked after the Demon. Yami saw more Demons with their slaves, each tied to a chain so that they would be protected against other Demons. Some were made to sell their body, against their will or not. Some Demons would pay high prices. Yami could feel the stares and he saw the whispers. It was well-known that Hikari was over-protective over Yami, would never sell him, nor let another Demon loan him. But that didn't mean they didn't talk, or whisper, or look...

"Ignore them Yami. You will be fine", Hikari said.

"You will only show me, Master. Which sickens me as much", Yami said. Hikari growled low, but stopped when they reached a large, ebony door. It was opened for them, by guards who were as Demonic as Hikari. Yami walked after Hikari through the opening and next to him he saw a 'Reader'. Orange tail flicked when eyes fell upon them, but then those eyes returned to the scroll the 'Reader' was reading and he announced the arrival of Lord Hikari.

Yami looked around the room, far more amazed by the painted walls than anything else. He remembered that the large wooden table was amazing and that in the middle of it lay a sceptre. The sceptre was given to those who were allowed to talk. Hikari let Yami walk after him, while the Human looked around the room. They had changed the room since last year and he found it even more beautiful.

The walls were painted golden as the background and ruby red flowers were painted on them. But the painting was also dark. Eyes were looking at them, as if mocking them all. Yami knew why they were painted here, to watch over the Demons. Some of them were very superstitious, almost as much as they lusted for other people's bodies without thinking about the other's feelings.

"Welcome back, Hikari. And once again you bring us the Crimson Jewel", one of the Demons said. Yami heard laughter. Hikari smirked.

"I do see, however, that not all of us made it to this place", Hikari said. Yami looked at the Demon with horns. He was holding the sceptre to speak, although Hikari nodded his head towards the horned Demon.

"They will arrive soon. Will you wait here?", the horned Demon asked. Hikari smirked and he looked at Yami.

"We will stay", Hikari said and he gently 'dragged' Yami behind him to his seat. They could hear purrs when they walked passed by. Yami could see how a Demoness' hand nearly sneaked it's way up to him. He was pulled back by Hikari, the Demon snarling at the woman and he grabbed her throat harshly.

"You wouldn't dare, would you?", Hikari hissed. Green eyes looked at him.

"N- No", she choked out. Hikari released her, everyone staring at them. Yami sighed softly, but Hikari looked at all of them, still hissing.

"MINE! Did I not tell you all before? MINE!", he snarled and with the back of his hand he slapped the Demoness. Yami winced slightly, but then again, this was how his Master always reacted on people who would dare to touch him. His Master had killed many who dared to touch him, but Yami felt the tug again and he was brought back to the fact at hand. The Demoness was not dead, but warned. Yami was still dragged towards their seat, although... Hikari sat on the chair, Yami sat on a pillow next to it.

Hikari patted his head softly, stroking through his hair.

"I will protect you, Yami. Have no worries", Hikari said, a fake smile on his face. Yami turned his head away from the touch, or at least tried.

"Your protection means nothing. I am only a treasure, nothing more", Yami whispered, anger and sadness in his voice. Hikari still stroked his hair.

"You are my treasure, Yami, and nobody will touch you. You are the purest gem among all of us and I will keep you that way. You are mine", Hikari whispered back into Yami's ear, before focusing his attention onto all other Demons. Yami only sat there, on the velvet pillow, presented to all eyes like a valuable pearl.

/

* * *

**Tadaaa, the end of the prologue! Hopefully you enjoyed! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**__******

_****_

__

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry for not updating any sooner, especially since I promised I would update sooner. I forgot.  
So, ... Yes... **

****

Anyway, hopefully you will all forgive me and read the second chapter of Crimson Jewel with joy.  
Please leave a review!

_**

* * *

**_

****

Chapter 1

****

__

__

/

We waited and waited. I could only sit at the side of my Master, but I held my face low. I wouldn't let them see me, make fun of me. But I could still hear them, even though I did not react. My Master kept touching me sometimes, as if he wanted to state to everyone that I belonged to him. But Demons being filled with lust were always bad tempered. Suddenly, they were saying things.

"A New-ling", they said. I almost didn't dare to look up. New Demons, young ones, didn't come often. Only when their parents had died, but I had never been aware of new Demons coming into the group.

"I announce: Atemu Sennen", that was what I heard and I looked up. I 'knew' Akunamkanon Sennen. He had never looked upon me as lustful, but he had been one of few. There were others, who I was grateful, but they always seemed to come from another land. Another universe, even. These Demons were friendly, almost like Mai Kujaku, she was friendly too. Often I could see pity in her eyes, but she came from the north of Avaralis. A few cities away, I think.

But that does not matter, for I looked up into the most beautiful face I had ever seen. My Master deemed himself pretty and he was from the outside, but when I looked at that Demon walking into the room there was more to him than just his physical beauty. He looked like me and my Master, but his tanned skin was like caramel. Blond bangs framed his face, a face that held pride with eyes red as roses.

Then, his hair. It looked like mine with a base of black and blond bangs up that spiky hair. The difference was that his hair was tipped in rose-red, instead of crimson. He wore black leather pants with studded boots and his chest was covered in a flaming red shirt. Softly I bit my lip... I had never felt like this before.

I didn't even notice the other Demons walking in and I did not notice my Master either.

/

Atemu Sennen walked into the room. His black tail flicked and Yami could see that in the sunlight it glittered rose-red. Hikari patted his hair gently, the touch alone sending Yami back from Heaven to Hell and he growled, turning his head away from the touch. Hikari smirked, he had seen how Yami had looked up at the newcomers and he had seen a flicker in those crimson eyes. Maybe he had to dim that fire a little bit.

"You are mine", he whispered in the pale and sensitive Human ear. He got a glare in return, before Yami turned his head away and kept staring at the ground again. Unlike other slaves he was not released from his Master's grip. He had to sit where Hikari sat, while the other slaves were chatting in a distant corner. Yami heard how chairs were pulled back and he dared another look up. The companions that were with Lord Atemu, were ones he knew.

Lord Akefia, with two personal servants. The three of them were albino's, but he was the most vicious looking of them. The other one was dark as well, but still Human and then there was the innocent one. The three of them could pass as brothers, but Lord Akefia was a powerful Demon with a foul mouth, Bakura (the darker Human) had a foul mouth too. Even to Lord Akefia, while Ryou (the innocent Human) was sweet and silent. Yami looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment, crimson met chocolate brown and he got a smile. Yami felt how the corner of his mouth tried to smile, but it didn't work. He saw how Ryou bit his lip, but that was all. Ryou could do nothing for him.

After that, his eyes fell upon two tanned male's. Both were Demons, but Yami knew them too. Marik Isthal and Malik Ishtar, two different families, although Yami heard that once they had belonged to the same family. They were also almost equally looking, but Marik had spiky hair in the colour sand-like, while Malik's hair was flat. Still the same colour though. Their eyes were violet, but Yami didn't dare to look at those eyes, they reminded him too much of the eyes of his own Master.

Malik and Marik were mated Demons, but they had no servants with them. Marik was however submissive to Malik, so it was Lord Malik and his mate, Marik. Nothing more, nothing less. An evil glint passed over Marik's face, but Malik sat down at the table, next to Mai and another woman, while the more... dangerous one went to sit with Bakura and Ryou.

Two woman had walked in as well. One of them was Lady Anzu, a Demoness with a heart filled with friendship and friendship-speeches. Yami had never heard one of those, but he had heard rumours about the auburn-brown haired girl. Yes, girl... Anzu was only forty years old and for Demons that meant she was just a little girl. Yami looked at the other woman, who settled down beside Atemu and Yami felt how his eyes fell away from the woman and upon Atemu.

"I think we are complete", the horned Demon from before spoke. He was the eldest of all, as he had reached a perfect age of 1100 years. Today would be that birthday, as it had always been for years. Mai rose up from the table, taking the sceptre in her hands. Her golden coloured tail flicked slightly, her purple eyes wide and almost cat-like, while her golden blond hair swayed down her back.

"I wish to welcome Lord Atemu to the Council Meeting. I wish to say I am sorry about his father, but I hope that Lord Atemu is well and will feel welcome among us", Lady Mai said. Her voice had something commanding, although it was a nice voice to listen to as well. Lord Atemu rose up, a smile on his face as he bowed his head to her, the horned Demon and then the rest.

"I thank you Mai. May I be of use", Lord Atemu said. Yami bit his lip again, the baritone voice of Lord Atemu was sensual, seductive, but sweet and nice. Yami felt how his inner calmed when he repeated the voice in his mind and he hid his face in the shadows of his bangs, the corners of his mouth once again trying to smile.

/

When the ending of that day came closer a festive banquet was held, signalling the ending of their meeting. Yami felt once again humiliated before all the Demons. His Master had chosen what he had had to eat and therefore, Yami had not been able to be free yet. The chain from Hikari was still tied to his choker and he felt deadly tired.

"Master, let us go", Yami said softly, when Hikari let another cup be filled with wine. He gave it to Yami, who held it with two hands, glaring at Hikari from under his bangs.

"Have fun!", Hikari laughed, while he continued chatting with the person next to him. Only a few of the Demons were drunk, but Yami knew that if something would happen, his Master would be able to recall it as clearly as if he hadn't been drinking at all. Yami sighed, rolled his eyes and placed the cup on the table. He sat in Indian style on the pillow, his knees still sore from their bruising and the blood to his feet had been a nice welcome when he had changed his position.

From the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw Ryou waving at him. Looking up at his Master, who was still chatting, he dared a small wave back. Ryou mouthed something, but Yami rose his shoulders in the saying that he didn't understand. Ryou sighed softly, looking at his own Master and Yami could see how he said something.

Like Yami, Ryou's town was also raided and they had been brought to the Demon Lord's at almost the same age. Ryou was only a few months younger than Yami. In the beginning, when they had both been locked up before they would be chosen, Yami had tried to sooth Ryou while talking to him and playing games. Once being presented, Ryou was chosen by Lord Akefia because Bakura had demanded as such. Yami had been chosen by Lord Hikari and they only saw each other at these moments, when the Council was brought together.

Clearly Ryou had spoken well to his Master, for the Lord walked over to where they were. Yami looked at Ryou, shaking his head slightly, but Ryou didn't notice... or didn't want to notice. Yami wasn't sure, but within moments he could see almost every fibre of the red coat Lord Akefia wore and he was amazed by the bravery of this Demon.

"Lord Hikari", Akefia started. Dark-purple eyes turned to the bloodred ones of Lord Akefia and Hikari bowed his head slightly. Yami had been right, his Master was not fully drunk yet. The scowl on Lord Akefia's face was seen by the other Lord and Hikari rose up from his chair gracefully.

"Yes, Lord Akefia?", Hikari asked. Ryou was presented.

"You will do as is promised", Akefia only said. Hikari glared at Ryou and then at Akefia who stepped in front of the innocent Albino.

"Fine. But they will be supervised. My Jewel is not to be touched", Hikari hissed and he called one of his own guards forward. The ritual was simple, Yami was able to leave Hikari's side, under the watchful gaze of Kandaulo, the guard, so he could talk with Ryou. Ryou smiled when the chain was released from the choker and Yami rose up from the pillow.

"Thank you Master", he said. Hikari looked at him.

"Make sure you deserve it", Hikari said, before he seated himself down again and turned his back onto Yami. Both pale Humans walked after the Demon Lord and Kandaulo walked behind them.

"Come, sit", Ryou said softly. Lord Akefia excused himself, but the guard situated himself next to Yami. Yami smiled, sitting down opposite of Ryou.

"Kandaulo, please promise", Yami asked. He looked up at the heavily tanned man and Kandaulo nodded.

"I promise that this conversation will be erased from my memories", the man said and Yami smiled.

"Thank you", both him and Ryou said. After that, Ryou looked at Yami.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?", he asked friendly. Yami sighed.

"The same as everytime before. I am once again the Crimson Jewel, the 'Untouched'. I am humiliated, Ryou. Time and time again", Yami started and then he ranted on. Ryou only listened, wishing he could touch Yami and lay a supporting hand upon Yami's shoulder. When the rant stopped, Yami looked at Ryou.

"I am sorry", he whispered. Ryou smiled.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Yami. I am the only one who is allowed to listen to you, besides Kandaulo, and I wish to help you with listening. Sometimes I wish I could do more", Ryou softly said. Yami nodded.

"And you? How are you, Ryou? You look good", Yami said. Ryou smiled, knowing that Yami didn't wish to talk anymore.

"I am fine, happy. Lord Akefia and Bakura take good care of me. We just re-decorated the garden around our mansion and it has become beautiful. I wish you could have been there", Ryou said and Yami felt the corners of his lips move.

"Did you paint?", he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes. You would have loved it", was the reply and Yami smiled this time. He could imagine how wonderful it would have been when he had been able to paint. Ryou and him talked a little bit longer for a while, making sure they caught up with everything that had happened with them since their last meeting.

"Ah! Ryou!", came the sudden call. Yami looked up to see Lord Atemu look at Ryou and walk over to them. Kandaulo took a step forward, as Ryou rose up and took a hold of Atemu. Yami sighed softly, looking backwards to see if Hikari hadn't seen anything of it. Atemu looked at Ryou and Yami saw them talk. The black-rose red tail flicked, as those rose-red eyes looked at him confused, before looking back at Ryou again.

"What's up?", Ryou asked softly. Atemu focused upon him again.

"Akefia asked if I could call you, Ryou. We are leaving to our bedrooms", Atemu said. Yami had to keep a hold onto himself to keep him from swooning at hearing that voice. He didn't know these feelings, but they were lovely.

"I'll come. Please, let me say goodbye", Ryou said softly and he bowed his head in respect. Atemu nodded his head and Ryou walked over to Yami.

"I have to leave, Yami. I will see you again", Ryou said. Yami smiled and rose up from the floor as well.

"Sleep well, Ryou", Yami said. Ryou sighed softly and Yami knew. This was awkward, like it had always been. They couldn't give each other a hand to say goodbye, or a hug. Something Yami needed so much.

"Sleep well, Yami", Ryou said and he turned around, walking towards Atemu and away from Yami. Yami silently waved and he saw how Ryou did the same as he walked after Atemu. Yami could see them talking and he smiled sadly. He wished he had friends who he could talk to normally. He wished he could talk to Ryou and hug him or touch him like friends should... Yami tilted his head slightly, looking after Atemu and he saw how the man laughed. He turned to Kandaulo with a blush on his cheeks.

/

_With my Master I eventually went back to the room, but I cannot recall much of the travel towards it. Nor do I remember much of the rest of the evening either. That laugh, it was so amazing, so sweet and alluring. And I will never have him... Master will make sure of that._

_Still, I write this now when Master has gone to bed. He did not even dress into sleeping wear, like me. The night is warm, while the balcony doors are open and the breeze is let in. I look around the room, but suddenly I can't admire it to it's fullness anymore. The colour of those rose-red eyes is haunting my mind, but in a good way. Even though I think my Master knows and he will punish me for these desires._

_..._

_Before I wrote this part, I painted Lord Atemu's face onto a piece of paper. Master was still asleep. Now I've hidden it under the plant inside the pot, being deadly afraid Master will notice, but on the other hand... I can't care... I shouldn't care... With paper and pencil I walk upon the balcony and the breeze is calming. The Moon shines bright and I lean against the railing. If I could watch this all forever, I wouldn't mind._

* * *

****

****************************

**TBC. Thank you for reading!  
I apologize for all the grammatical errors. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Finally you might add, I know, I'm late, but now that I have updated I hope you will like the chapter. In this chapter there is some of Atemu's thoughts and such.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

/

/**Turning to Atemu and fan-club **/giggles/

Atemu's POV

_My name is Atemu Sennen, first and only son of Akunamkanon Sennen and Meriaket, my mother. Father died recently and I am his heir. This evening is my first with all the other Demon Lord's and I can remember how nervous I was when I travelled towards this place. I had heard stories from my father, but had never been able to imagine this. The Grand Palace was amazing and filled with many Demons I had never met before. _

_I was glad my friends had come with me, arriving on the same time as me, but when I stepped through that door I could hear them say _"New-ling"_. I felt how my nervousness left me as I stepped through those doors. I would show them that I knew more than anyone would think I knew. That I was useful to this Council. I walked over to the table, to the seat that had once belonged to my father. I would make him proud. _

_I noticed how the lovers of my friends said goodbye to sit with the other slaves and then I noticed how one of the Lords bent down to meet the ear of the Human next to him. He whispered something and I could see the glare from those crimson eyes. Before I could focus too much on the Human at the table, Mai spoke. I knew Mai as well, a friendly Demoness and she welcomed me. I bowed to her, saying that I hoped to be useful. At the inside I smiled, I would show them all I would be the heir my father needed. The heir my father had raised me to._

_When the evening arrived, the banquet was started. I remember that most Demons became drunk quickly, chatting happily. I took small sips from the wine that was presented to me. Father had always told me to drink this wine slowly or else it would touch my senses too much and that could kill me. I remember I looked around the room carefully and suddenly I saw how Lord Akefia walked over to the Demon with the Human. Ryou walks behind my friend and I can see how they talk. _

_The Demon, who looks so much like my cousin says something to the Human, before the slave is released. This time I notice how much the Human looks like me. Instead of tanned skin, like me, he has pale skin. At that moment I would have almost made the bet that he would shine when he would step into the moon's light, I was amazed by his beauty. His hair is tipped in crimson and somewhere in my mind a bell is ringing, but I don't know why. _

_A guard follows the trio and I raise my eyebrow. Then Akefia goes away and calls me over. I raise up from my chair, let the wine stand on the table and walk over to them. We talk and chat and slowly my friends leave the Grand Hall to leave to bed. I remember staring over my cup of water (I did not dare to touch the wine again) and I keep thinking: why were those bells ringing. Akefia asks me to fetch his beloved for him, while he goes finding Bakura somewhere... being sure that the other Albino Human would likely get himself in danger. I place my cup down and raise up._

_For a minute a crowd passes by and only after that I can reach Ryou. I call him and I see how those crimson eyes look at me, but I look at Ryou instead and walk over to them. The guard took a step forward and Ryou rose up to take a hold of me. At that time, I didn't understand._

"_What is wrong?", I ask Ryou. Ryou sighed softly._

"_You can't touch him. I'll explain later", Ryou says and confused I look at the Human on the ground. Then I look back at Ryou, who asks me what I want from him. _

"_Akefia asked if I could call you, Ryou. We are leaving to our bedrooms", I say to him and Ryou nods. _

"_I'll come. Please let me say goodbye", Ryou says and I let him. Clearly this other Human is a friend of him. But I can see how they say goodbye... It's so awkward, so tense. I can see how Ryou wants to do something... but he doesn't. Because this Human is not allowed to be touch? Who made up that rule anyway? Well, they say goodnight to each other and Ryou walks away with me._

"_Finally gone from that creepy guard", he says and I laugh. I still don't understand though, but I wait to ask him. I bring him back to my friend, Akefia and with the four of us we walk away from the Grand Hall. A moment longer I wait..._

"_Why was I not allowed to touch him?", I ask. Ryou looks at me, but Akefia shakes his head._

"_It's better we won't discuss that here... Did your father never tell you?", he asks. I raise my eyebrow and he nods. Not here... When we get into the bedroom of Akefia and his lovers, I'm allowed to stay for the moment, so they can explain._

"_Very well... Did your father never tell you about the Crimson Jewel?", Akefia asked me._

/

Atemu looked at Lord Akefia and nodded. Yes, he had heard about the Crimson Jewel, his father had complained many times... he heard those bells ringing again.

"He's the Crimson Jewel? A normal Human?", Atemu asked softly. His eyes had widened slightly. Akefia nodded.

"Lord Hikari is his Master and he keeps showing this "Jewel" everytime they come. He claims to have the purest gem in the world and I believe him. That Human is untouched", Akefia said. Ryou had fixed them some tea.

"Untouched?", Atemu asked, raising his eyebrow. Ryou sighed softly and Akefia gave him permission to talk. To tell what he knew and Ryou started at the beginning.

"Yami's village was raided around the same time mine was as well. We ended up in the same dungeon and he helped me when I was crying. I was so scared, only being four and two months, but he helped me through it. He hugged me when I needed it. I don't remember much more, only that Master Akefia chose me as his new servant and Yami was chosen by Lord Hikari. After that time... I was never allowed to touch my friend again. Nobody was, Yami was chained and had to act as if he was a pearl on a pillow. When he did not, Lord Hikari did not punish him physically, but mentally", Ryou said. Atemu stared at the small Albino.

"How do you know?", Atemu asked softly. He was already disgusted... abuse was sick.

"Yami tells me. On every meeting the Council has we are allowed to talk to each other on few occasions. For years now, Yami is a mere treasure. Nobody is allowed to touch him and many have lost their life while trying", Ryou whispered. He took a slow sip from the hot tea, but Akefia softly stroked Ryou's white hair.

"This is sick... Why would someone do something like that? How far does this abuse go?", Atemu asked, walking around the room in distress. Ryou looked at him.

"Mainly mental. Lord Hikari protects him from unwilling sex or touch. But that goes far... very far...", Ryou murmured softly. Atemu nodded, still not fully understanding.

"But he's beautiful!", Atemu exclaimed and Akefia glared at him.

"Don't dare to try and talk to him Atemu. It will cost you your life", the albino Demon hissed. Atemu nodded.

"Thank you for the information... I'll watch out now", Atemu said and shortly after that he left to his own room. Faintly he could hear the music from the Grand Hall, before he entered. There were guards at his doors to protect him, but he couldn't pay them a thought. He was still confused about the fact that the Crimson Jewel was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Silently, Atemu changed to his sleeping garment, looking outside for a small moment. He opened the balcony doors, looking up at the moon.

/

_When I did that, looking up at the moon, I saw him standing on his own balcony. He held paper and pencil in his hands and sometimes I saw him write things down. I looked at him, seeing how his skin was even more beautiful in the moonlight. I saw how beautiful he was and I flicked my tail. But I wondered... how could someone be so cruel to a servant? I know that father told me about many Demons who sell their servants to others, which sickens me as much. _

_But while I see him, I can't help but tilt my head and blush slightly. The breeze plays with his blond bangs and I feel myself smile._

_In our culture, our companions are our lovers. Not just servants... or slaves. When I look up at him once more, he just turns away from the balcony doors and looks up at the moon with a desperate look. _

_Him... I would want him as my lover, partner, companion... Husband._

_/_

_(Atemu) _

_The next morning I awoke to a pleasant tingle in my body. I awoke to hear birds sing, while my tail had sneaked it's way around my waist. I yawned while sitting up and after that I stretched my limbs and tail with pleasure. While still rubbing my eyes I walked over to the connected bathroom and I looked into the mirror before washing my face. I remember the wonder I felt towards that pleasant tingling. Nothing all too important had happened, I believe._

_I dressed myself up, once again wearing my black leather pants and this time also a black leather shirt. Today was the start of our Council meeting, something that would last a few days. For me, the period of time for me to travel towards this place was longer than staying here. Sometimes depressing, I think, while I write this. But then again, when I write this I sit on my balcony, the sun going down already. I escaped the banquet, like a few more, as I needed a calm scenery to calm my mind. _

_There is still a blush on my face, proving my thoughts the previous night. I was calm during the meeting and I was calm when I saw him (but for a slight gesture), still... now that I am here I can let it all out. I sigh softly, my eyes staring at the reddening sky and I smile. It's all I can do._

_/_

Atemu greeted his friends once meeting them at breakfast. The Grand Hall was cleaned from last night's feast and Marik was already wolfing down his food. Bakura did the same and Atemu guessed it was a contest. Malik was glaring at Marik.

"You act as if your food is more important than me", Lord Malik said. Marik looked at his lover.

"I gave you enough last night... And now I'm winning!", Marik said, grinning like a cat, before going back to his food. Malik rolled his eyes, as did Atemu. Akefia however silently glared at Bakura and Marik, then back at Malik.

"We don't need the details of why you went to bed earlier, Malik. Bakura, stop this nonsense...", he said. Atemu looked at Akefia, sometimes the guy just didn't know what fun was. Silently he ate his breakfast, suddenly noticing that the Crimson Jewel... no, Yami was childishly being fed by Lord Hikari.

"Don't say a word, please, my Lord", Ryou whispered. At the moment, all slaves, servants and lovers sat at the same table. That would be changed when the meeting started. They would be freed from staying in the Grand Hall to do whatever they liked. Atemu looked at him then back at Lord Hikari and he frowned. He had seen the glint of perfect joy in those dark-purple eyes. Malik sighed softly.

"I would rather not eat at all", Atemu softly said. He couldn't say nothing...

"He tried that before, Atemu, without success. We've seen it", Malik said, before their dinner was interrupted by a loud snarl. The Demon next to Lord Hikari and Yami had tried to talk to the pale Human. At the moment, Hikari had taken action against his words and the other Demon lay far away. Blood was pooling onto the floor, they could all see it. Yami only rolled his eyes, Atemu saw that too, before the Human looked away from the sight.

"Ryou, sit", Akefia said softly. Ryou's hands were trembling.

"I only wish I could help him, Master", Ryou said, a shaking voice coming from his throat. Atemu sighed softly, Lord Hikari's tantrum went on for a bit longer, before their meeting started. The other Demon was dead, Hikari had killed him in almost one single blow. Atemu could see Yami sigh softly, especially when the other servants were allowed to leave and he had to stay. Atemu frowned, but this time he did not speak. Hikari was stroking Yami's hair, but they all could see how much hatred flooded in those crimson eyes.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter. I did enjoy writing it. Please leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! As is my usual excuse, I was very very busy, but now you finally have an update. It's a very short chapter, but I might update chapter 4 later this week. ^-^**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

/

(Yami)

_They talked and talked and talked. Eventually I was bored out of my mind, jealously had been creeping up on me the moment breakfast had ended. Luckily I had taken paper and pencil with me and I write this as I sit here. Being bored out of my mind. As Master talks with other people, I sometimes doodle little things on the papers I brought with myself, it is the only thing that keeps me busy at a time like this. _

_Master has killed someone during breakfast, a nicer Demon had tried to talk to me, but Master had denied me the conversation. Just like he had denied the other Demon to live any longer. I sigh softly, hearing the Demons continue to talk about their home towns. Each Demon has a castle, palace or mansion he or she lives in. From there they rule over the villages given to them. My Master was so arrogant to build a palace for himself, but he does own a few more villages than our neighbours. _

_The villages I talk about are filled with workers. The Humans work for the Lord who rules over the village and they had to pay tribute to them. Taxes, food, whatever the Lord of that village decided what needed to be paid. Once, I read an history book of a long time ago when my Master had said I needed to study. I read about very ancient histories and about the Humanworld a thousand years ago. _

_I was jealous of their freedom, even though their rulers had a lot of war and weren't honest all the time. _

…

_Just a second ago, Master started to stroke my hair again. I'm the only one left as a slave, but I know that it will almost be lunchtime. In the time I didn't write, only doodled, I couldn't help but look at Lord Atemu. I don't watch him frequently, or for too long, because Master might notice and he won't be happy about it. Ah, it is lunch now, other servants are coming back._

/

"Please, seat yourselves and eat your fill!", the horned Demon spoke as the servants of every other Lord seated next to their respective Master. Yami stayed where he was, not that he could move. Plates were lain upon the table and suddenly, another Demoness than before seated herself at Hikari's other side. Hikari looked at her and smirked slightly.

"How can I help you, Lady Vivian?", he asked her. Her black hair was tied up in two equally large buns. She wore a beautiful yellow, Chinese dress with yellow slippers at her feet. Her eyes were large and a beautiful brown, but her smirk told otherwise.

"Well, Lord Hikari, I noticed this seat to be free and I wished to accompany you at this table", she said softly. Yami had to hold himself from gagging. Lady Vivian was known for her... chances of bedding his Master. Lady Vivian was his Master's favourite, but that didn't say that Yami liked her as much.

Her orange tail flicked slightly, trying to seduce the white tail of Hikari to play with the game. Yami tried not to listen to the conversation, he focused upon the other side of the table... Or the occupant. Rose-red eyes looked his way and quickly Yami averted his eyes, scared that he would be punished for looking at a Lord. Although, he reasoned, there was no reason he should be scared. If another Demon attacked him, then his Master would kill the man before a splatter of blood would touch Yami's face.

Yami dared another glance at the other side and when he looked quickly, scanning the occupants he saw that Lord Atemu was staring at him. Yami's eyes widened slightly and he let his crimson eyes wander back towards the Lord.

He captured the wink that was given to him, to treasure it for all time.

/

Hikari was chatting with Lady Vivian while he softly stroked Yami's hair. She was one of a few who was not interested in Humans. She said they couldn't afford her. Hikari chuckled at this, because she was wrong. She could not afford his precious Jewel, that was her problem, but Hikari didn't mind. Softly he stroked the blond bang, touching Yami's cheek. However, before his Jewel could pull his face away from his hand, Hikari had felt the heat upon his Jewel's pale cheek. Hikari whipped around in his chair, forgetting that Vivian was talking to him.

"Yami? What is wrong?", Hikari asked, grabbing Yami's chin and making sure those crimson eyes turned to him. Yami growled softly.

"Nothing", he hissed and he tried to get out of Hikari's grasp. Those dark-violet eyes hardened, glaring at Yami. He lay his hand against Yami's cheek, ignoring Vivian who was trying to get Hikari's attention again. Hikari snapped at her to leave them alone, before returning his eyes upon his Jewel.

"Are you sick?", Hikari asked. Yami looked at him and then realized he was blushing, because of the wink. But his Master didn't know that... Yami shook his head.

"No... I'm not sick", Yami said, although he wouldn't tell the truth to his Master. Was he really blushing as if he had a fever? Hikari was still testing his temperature and perhaps the panic within Yami made sure that his temperature did rose. Hikari growled.

"The air from these morons is making you sick. Come, we leave so you can rest", Hikari said and he dragged Yami up on his feet.

"Master? I'm not sick", Yami said, trying to fight against Hikari's grip. He didn't want to leave, he would miss Lord Atemu's eyes upon him. Hikari tugged at Yami's arm, dragging the young male out of the room. They were stared at by the other Demons, but by now, most of them were used to the strange antics of Hikari. When they had left, Atemu bend over to meet Lord Malik's face.

"What just happened?", he asked softly. Malik looked at him.

"Hikari got it into his mind that Yami is being exposed to our "Demonic-air" for too long and that it will harm him in any way. I believe that the "Lord" himself has already brought enough damage to the poor boy's brains", Malik said with disgust in his voice. Atemu looked at the empty place and softly sighed. Lord Akefia looked at him.

"Put him out of your mind, Atemu. He's not meant for you", Akefia said. Atemu nodded and when the meeting starting he was there again with his full attention. However, Yami didn't come back. Atemu let everything pass him, while he tried to listen, but when the banquet would arrive, he was almost the first to get out.

/

Yami was dragged into their chambers by Hikari, Kandaulo walked after them. Hikari was muttering things about dirt-smelling Demons and morons, while he closed the door behind himself. He dragged Yami to his own bed, seating his Jewel down on the soft mattress.

"I'm not sick!", Yami snapped at him, but his Master wouldn't listen. Hikari picked up Yami's sleeping wear and made it clear that he wouldn't listen to Yami's protests.

"Those morons make you sick! I felt the heat on your face!", Hikari yelled at Yami and tugged at the garment Yami wore.

"It was warm in that room, that is what you felt", Yami said, trying to fight against Hikari. Hikari tugged harshly at the blond bang.

"Sit still and let me take care of you", he said, while Yami cried out in shock. He was stripped from his clothing and put into his sleeping garments, before Hikari lay him down.

"You are always fighting me... You are my Jewel and thus you need to learn I will take care of you when you are sick, Yami!", Hikari snapped. Yami growled and crossed his arms. Hikari covered him with the blankets and turned around to get an extra blanket.

"It was warm in that room, that's why my temperature is higher. Let me go!", Yami yelled, kicking the blankets off of him. Hikari glared at him, using his magic to keep Yami into bed. Yami's eyes glazed over, the crimson eyes shining not so bright as before and Yami lay down. Hikari smiled devilishly sweet, before coming back with an extra blanket. He covered Yami with both of the blankets, Yami however, only stared at nothing.

"I'm sorry, my Jewel, but when you fight me... I cannot take care of you", Hikari said, sighing softly. He stroked Yami's hair gently, raising up and walking over to his closet. He sorted out some other clothing, while he threw Yami's clothing in the washing bin. He himself went to take a shower.

/

The area was cold, so cold. Yami whimpered softly, trying to grab a hold of the warmth that was so close-by. And still so far away. There was mist around him and he knew... he knew he had been here before.

"No! Release me!", he yelled to no one, for there was not a person in this world. His Master had never explained him where he was, but it was really uncomfortable. He was all alone, surrounded by mist. Far away, he could see the all familiar canopy bed that was of his Master and he heard water, as if there was a waterfall. Yami sat down on the so called floor, even though there was no floor. Yami always thought he was floating or something like that.

Yami sighed softly. In this state he did know he had no control over his body until someone would jerk him awake by hurting him with pain, or when Master Hikari would lift the spell from his mind. A door opened far away, but Yami didn't pay attention, maybe his Master was coming back from the shower.

"Sleeping beauty", a voice said. It was a nice voice, but somehow, it didn't fit. Yami tried to call for his Master, that someone was in their room and would steal his Master's jewellery or other possessions.

"Leave us!", Yami yelled, but the words never left his real mouth. They never passed his lips, but then was the feeling of a hand. On his cheek and his covered hip. Yami screamed in pure anger.

/

* * *

I told you it was short. I need inspiration! *sighs softly*


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time, but for those who have read my profile page, you understand. For those who haven't read my profile page, please do. I will try to update is as much as I can, but acces to the boss' computer is restricted.**

**This is not the best chapter I have written before. Not very pleased with it, but hopefully you'll be able to enjoy it. ^-^ Until next time!**

**Chapter 4**

/

He had seen how the Crimson Jewel had left the hallway, being dragged by Lord Hikari. He snorted, the "untouched"... he doubted it. He stayed for a little while longer, but before the banquet, he left. With some others, but he never went to his room. He walked a while further, his dark green tail flicking in anticipation.

"Ah, the always faithful guards", he said. His voice was smooth and he gave a mocking bow towards the guards that stood at Lord Hikari's door. They held their ground however and he frowned.

"I need to talk to Lord Hikari", he said. The guard frowned.

"Lord Dartz... My Master is busy and wishes that no one disturbs him", the guard before Dartz said. The Lord rolled his eyes, one green and the other yellow.

"I have the upper hand, you know? As a Lord, I command you to step aside and let me in", Dartz growled. Kandaulo looked at the anger Lord, but shook his head.

"I am not impressed, my Lord. Please, see to it that you can come back another time", Kandaulo said and he continued to guard the door to his Master's room. He could see how angry the man before him was, but he couldn't care. Dartz straightened himself.

"You should know, not to reject me", he said and stepped forward. Kandaulo looked at the Lord, frowning in confusion. Swiftly he beat his fist against Kandaulo's face. Under his fingers and knuckles he felt how the skin moved, how the bone broke and Dartz smirked. Before the second guard could warn anyone, the green tail slammed in the other guard's skull and the body fell down to the floor. Blood poured out of the man's ears and there was a real dense in the head.

Kandaulo tried to raise up from the floor he had fallen upon after Dartz' had hit him. Demons were much stronger than Humans, but Lord Hikari never trusted Humans to protect him. He only cared for himself. Dartz smirked smugly.

"I think I'll let myself in, yes?", he said and with his foot he stomped Kandaulo's face into the ground. To be extra sure the man would say nothing, he bend to break the neck. He was still smirking when he found out that nobody had noticed their little fight, maybe he had been a little bit too uncaring about the situation, but when he reached the door... He couldn't care about it anymore. Gently he opened the door, his speech ready if Lord Hikari was still in the room. To his outermost happiness, the tiny Demon was not in the room.

Dartz spotted the Crimson Jewel on his bed, staring into nothing and he could easily tell that Hikari had put a spell on the Human slave.

"Sleeping Beauty", he said softly, walking over to the bed. He almost felt sorry for the poor Human, almost. He mostly cared for himself, now the Human wouldn't scream to give him his pleasure. Almost careful, Dartz lay a hand on the Jewel's cheek and covered hip. The shape under his hand from that hip was perfect.

Dartz smirked, showing his white fangs, as he kneeled down. He let his fingers trace the curves of the handsome face and he wiped a blond bang out of the Jewel's face.

"You are much too pretty to be "untouched". Lust is a sin, you know?", Dartz whispered in Yami's ear, but there was no sound. Nothing tensed from the body, inside his mind however, Yami was screaming murder.

"Get your bloody hands from me, fool! Don't you dare touch me!", he screamed. Yami froze however when Dartz' face came closer. His crimson eyes widened and Yami couldn't think. He was under a spell... but it was his body... Where was his Master? Yami almost started to hyperventilate, when he narrowed his eyes. He could do this, he had done it before...

With a scream he clenched his eyes shut and focused on releasing himself from the spell. It was hard and it tired him out greatly, but then he felt the tingling in his feet and fingers. Like wildfire it spread over his limbs and body and he swung his fist at the target that he had seen.

Seconds before Dartz could flick out his tongue to lick the Jewel's lips a fist connected with the side of his face. In shock he pulled back and rose up from his kneeling position to get away from that fist. To Yami it felt as if he had broken most of his fingers.

Panting like he had run the marathon, Yami sat up in his bed. He held his fist in his other hand and glared at Dartz.

"You... You...", Dartz murmured, feeling at his lip. Not a speck of blood appeared on his fingers and he smirked at the Human. Yami glared at the Demon before him, he could see how the green tail flicked as if Dartz was hunting. Yami growled softly, but Dartz smirked.

"You woke up from the spell... Crimson Jewel", Dartz said and he flung himself at Yami. He got the boy of the smaller bed, while Yami yelled every obscenity he knew at the Demon.

"Get your hands off of me, you foul beast! Monster! You are a weakling and an idiot!", he yelled. Dartz threw him on the larger bed and pressed Yami down into the mattress.

"I like it when my preys fight for their freedom", Dartz whispered in Yami's ear and he licked the shell. Yami screamed in rage and tried to beat his fist, knees or feet into the Demon's body. A hand glided over his chest, feeling at his nipples, going down to his hip.

"YOU BASTARD!", came the sudden yell. Hands were pulled from Yami's body and Dartz turned himself towards the bathroom door. Before he could utter a sound of apology Hikari attacked Dartz, pulling him from Yami's body by his tail and scraping him over the floor.

"How dare you, leech? I shall teach you what it means to touch what is mine!", Hikari yelled in rage and he beat his tail down onto Dartz' back. Yami sat up in horror, feeling the urge to wash himself, but when he saw how his Master and Lord Dartz were fighting against each other he stayed on the bed. He crawled back as far as possible when Dartz hit one of the bed's pillars.

"No!", he screamed when his Master was attacked by Dartz, who seemed to be stronger than he looked. Hikari smirked, even as he lay on the ground with Dartz on top of him. His neck was in a tight grip from Dartz' hands. Dartz growled.

"He's not an untouched! You touch him every time again! Let us have fun with his body!", Dartz growled and he tightened his grip. Hikari growled back, but suddenly a chair got into his view and Dartz' head had made a nice collision with said chair. Hikari stared at Yami, who took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

When Dartz got up, Hikari grabbed the chair and smirked. He ripped one of its paws off and walked up to Dartz, who was shaking his head in dizziness. He was met with the paw that Hikari beat him with and a second later Hikari's tail beat down into Dartz' groin. Dartz screamed in agony and Hikari smirked. He gripped a tight hold onto the wood and beat it down onto the place of Dartz' heart. Dartz screamed again, beating his tail against Hikari. Hikari hit the floor again, throwing away the paw from the chair and getting up. Dartz however was racing over towards Yami.

Before Yami had to defend himself, Hikari had grabbed the green hair of Dartz and pulled him back to the floor. He dragged the Demon over towards his bed and beat his Dartz' head onto the floor a few times, before letting go and wrapping his tail around the neck of Dartz. Sometimes he tightened his tail, hearing Dartz gag.

From under the bed he got a sword. It was a traditional one and made to kill Demons in their Human-like form. Hikari smirked when he rose up, releasing Dartz, looking him into his mismatching eyes.

"For touching what is mine, you die", Hikari said and he swung the sword down. A golden glint came from the silver metal before it sliced through the skin from the Demon. Brown blood streamed from the wounds and Yami had to cover his nose and mouth against the smell.

Dartz screamed in pain, but Demons didn't die that easily.

"I will pick out your heart with a spoon when I'm done with you!", Hikari yelled and he swung the sword down again. He started cutting into Dartz leg, chopping it off slowly, especially since he "accidentally" missed the cut sometimes. Blood poured onto the floor, the brown colour and awful smell making Yami throw up.

Hikari had no such problems. He stabbed the sword in places never reached by him. He tore the flesh from Dartz' body, castrating the Demon and ripping his eyes out. He cut out the heart, his hands slippery from the blood coating his palms and flesh. He had splatters on his face, but Dartz was since long dead.

"You... will not, never ever... touch what is mine", Hikari said to the corpse and he cut off Dartz tail. He sliced it into tiny pieces and smirked at the result before him. Yami sat on the bed, his face stuffed into a pillow so he would be able to breathe some better smelling air and he wouldn't see the murder before him.

Hikari stepped away from the dismembered (in many ways of the word) body and walked over to the door. When he saw his murdered guards, he only grimaced. Somewhere he cried for them, but he was also glad he got their revenge. He yelled through the hallway and got a nice reply in return of surprised gasps.

"Lord Hikari! You look awful!", a Demoness called out. And it was true. Even though Hikari had beaten Dartz, he himself got a few wounds as well. Silver coloured blood oozed out of his wounds. It ran over the brown blood from his forehead (from a deep gash), from his hands, arms, legs and the rest of his body. There was a deep cut near his heart and his tail would likely scar with the scratches it had now.

"Dartz tried to touch my Jewel! He tried to rape him!", Hikari yelled furiously. Yami stepped out of the room, trying to get some air. He cried out at the dead bodies of the guards and he walked over to Hikari.

"Master... you... you should go...", he tried to say that his Master should go to the hospital wing, but the words never left his lips. It was awful what had happened and he still felt sick to his stomach. Hikari looked at him and then walked away.

"Tell them to clean up my room. Right now, I will find another room that is suitable enough for me and my Jewel. Place eunuch guards at my doors and place them into the room. GO!", he yelled when the Demoness kept staring at him. She ran away, while Hikari walked through the palace with Yami following him.

"Master...", Yami tried again, but Hikari looked at him and Yami shut his mouth.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", Hikari asked. Yami looked at his Master and shook his head.

"He only touched my clothes... and licked my ear", Yami admitted. Hikari snorted.

"Nobody has the right to touch you like they want to. I hope that with this example I have made that clear. Come, Yami, this room", Hikari said and he opened the doors to a room. It was smaller than their room and it had no extra bed, but Yami breathed in the air that was fresh. He walked over towards the balcony doors and opened them. Hikari walked to the bathroom.

"I will bathe myself and you will follow me into the same room. I will not make the mistake again to leave you alone", Hikari said. With magic he locked the door, something he didn't do very often. A mark was settled upon the door, so that people could see the door was locked with magic and that the occupant of that room had no wish to be disturbed.

"Yes", Yami said and he followed Hikari. He turned away from Hikari, while the Demon washed himself, to sit in a corner with his knees pulled up against his chest. He didn't know why he was here in the same room, he always avoided this situation. But now, he could care less. His Master had protected him and deep down, Yami knew that he was very grateful towards his Master.

"Yami... I am done. Follow me, you need rest", Hikari said. Yami couldn't help but notice that the voice his Master spoke with was kinder than usual. As if his Master understood the situation Yami was in now. As if he understood how Yami felt at the moment and that he didn't want to make things worse. Slowly Yami got up from the floor and he followed Hikari into the bedroom. Hikari swept the blankets away and Yami lay down. He was still in his clothing from that day and he let Hikari take off his shirt and pants, so that he could sleep in his underwear. His Master covered him with the blankets and Yami didn't complain. He even shivered when his Master turned his back on him.

"Rest, Yami", Hikari said, turning his purple eyes upon the young Human. Yami nodded, his crimson eyes casted downwards and he tried to fall asleep. He couldn't... Yami could feel how those hands touched him, how the tongue licked at his ear and he tried to bury himself into the pillow and blanket.

"Master?", he softly asked from the large bed. Hikari was looking at Yami immediately and he rose up from the sofa he had been sitting on. He had pulled papers and a few pencils from some drawers. Hikari walked over towards Yami.

"Yes?", he asked. Yami sighed... he had never known that he would request something from his Master other than his freedom.

"Can you please put me to sleep?", Yami asked. Hikari waited for a moment and then lay a soft hand on Yami's head. He stroked the hair, whispering words of magic. Yami smiled slightly. He had also never known he would be so grateful towards his Master. Yami sighed softly, breathing out evenly, his eyes falling shut, while Hikari stroked his hair.

/


	6. Chapter 5

**As it has been a while, I'm not sure if anyone is interested in this, but I need to get this up. Just like my other stories. I will update a lot of chapters today, hopefully this will be appreciated. **

**Please bare in mind, this story is not finished yet and I am not sure if I will ever finish it. **

**Chapter 5**

/

**I found an explanation necessary. This part is written in Hikari's POV because I got a sudden inspiration to write this and because he, even though he's sort of the bad guy, needs a chapter too. Mainly because I want people to understand his way of thinking. **

**First, I will start off with going through his eyes and mind. I will make sure you know when he reads through the diary he has. That diary-part however, will be sort of a reflection on what he thought at that time and it will be a flashback. **

**Don't worry, all will be clear when you read through it. Lil' Dark**

/

Slaves are hurrying around our room, but Yami is still fast asleep. I sit on the sofa, watching over his sleeping form and I can imagine that he might be frightened. Although after this night, he will never show it to anyone anymore. Like me, his feelings are hidden... Except when I touch him. This evening however, he let me touch him and I can still feel my fingers tingle.

On the desk, right behind me, I saved the most precious things that were in our room. I saved them from those slave hands and I see to it they will not touch what is mine. A girl has brought us the message that Lord Hervem wishes to speak to me but I have denied him. Tomorrow, then he is the first. Right now, it's Yami I need to watch over and he will get all my attention. Once more I look at the slaves and I raise up from the sofa.

"Out! Enough! Go clean the other room, out!", I grumble at them. I try not to yell too loud, but I can barely contain my anger. They hurry out of the room, afraid to be with me in one from the start, but I smile. Good.

My purple eyes turn to the desk full with journals and diaries. That are the most precious things from Yami and mine and I have given Yami the freedom to write what he thinks in those books. I don't care if he hates me and writes it there, he's mine and it is better that he knows that. I proved that to him this evening, I hope.

Suddenly, I sadden somewhat and my hand stretches out towards a diary with a black cover. One single rose is pictured upon the cover and I softly stroke it. Yami gives me my privacy too, although I sometimes wonder if he even knows I write these journals. Gently I pick up the journal, it's an old one, but in perfect condition. No wonder, nobody touches what is mine. But before a certain time, this diary had never been mine. There is the one name onto that diary that only the oldest of Demons know.

_Ankh_.

I stroke the cover again as I think. I have made mistakes in my life, those that changed my existence sometimes. They also made me to who I am now, those mistakes gave me my reputation. My mistakes gave me much, but in the end... I lost so much more.

I remember that as a child, my father was a harsh man. He could be friendly, but to punish me he often hung me at the ceiling. By my tail and I look at Yami as I think about that time. Am I like my father? Sighing, I shake my head.

I was born in the year 425, after Demons took over the Human world. I grew slowly, but I was strong. At the age of 275 I was a full grown Demon. I lived in a world where we overruled the Human race, but there was a woman. She was barely 22-years-old when I was nearly 300 and at first she meant nothing to me. Then, she haunted my dreams, day or night, I thought about her eventually.

My precious Ankh had beautiful pale skin and eyes so light purple it shone almost like a jewel called amethyst. Her blond hair had traces of gold in them and she had the sweetest personality that I had ever seen. But there was another thing... she was not afraid of me and eventually she loved me back and her love was a blessing. I remember that my mother was proud at me. Strange in a way, because most Demons hated Humans, but my mother said that love knew no boundaries. My father however saw that differently.

I couldn't care though, I gave Ankh gifts, my love and she gave herself to me. For years we loved each other and we married. But an insignificant war between my father and her people broke loose. The Humans wanted their lives back.

I protected Ankh against the Humans and Demons who tried to kill her for loving me. Most of the time I wondered how much this war was about their freedom. I most of the time think that it was about us. Our love for each other was forbidden, in their eyes. I had lost my mother only a few days before the fights had started.

First, there were only a few robberies, then death of Demons. It was hard to kill a Demon if you were Human, only by cutting out a Demons heart did you kill one. Or when he had lost enough blood to never live again. Father was getting scared by this news and he declared war to them for murdering the Demons.

Ankh said that was nonsense and for my love of her I believed what she said. I protected Ankh against the Demons and Humans. I had done so for years, but that year... I failed.

/**Years 728. Flashback**/

_A white tail flicked in anger as he stood before the woman. She clutched his shoulders, her light purple eyes were wide with fear written in them._

"_Leave Ankh alone!", he yelled at them. Hikari growled at the other Demons who threatened him and his beloved Ankh. All they did was laughing at him, Hikari was a small Demon. And younger than them, but the love for a Human... They couldn't believe that and therefore they laughed at him. For his stupidity. Ankh pinched his shoulders a little bit more._

"_Hikari...", she whispered softly. The young Demon hisses at them, ignoring her plea for running. Suddenly, Human troops formed behind Ankh._

"_You Demons! Leave my daughter alone!", a man yelled at Hikari and the other Demons. Hikari flicked his white tail again, seeing the spears and torches the Humans carried. Some other Demons sneered, but Hikari didn't turn his back on them. He would lose Ankh if he lost sight of his own race. _

"_Father! Don't you dare touch Hikari!", Ankh said loud. Men started screaming and Demons roared, before Hell broke loose on the spot Hikari tried to defend. The young Demon roared too, slamming his tail in the nearest Demon. He grabbed Ankh and tried to take her away from the battle. _

_He had to defend her, attacking men or Demon with his tail or fists. They were all around them and he threw Ankh through the mass of Humans before he attacked them. Hikari scraped his nails over their faces and he used his tail to kill them too. He splattered their brains over the ground when he aimed well, and or else their blood poured onto the earth. His purple eyes had darkened with anger and he hissed low, warning them all. An agonizing scream ripped him from his anger._

"_Ankh!", he yelled. He turned his head to see how a spear bore its way through his lover's stomach. He looked at the man, his eyes narrowing._

"_You mortal!", he screamed in rage and he beat his fist into the face of Ankh's father. More blood coated his hands, before he grabbed the offending piece of body and threw it away towards a mass of Demons and Humans. Hikari looked at Ankh and grabbed the spear, pulling it from her body. She let out a cry of pain, her eyes closing._

"_Ankh? Ankh?!", he begged her to answer him. Her light purple eyes opened to look at him and she gave a tiny smile. Blood poured from her wound, but Hikari lifted her head, holding Ankh's body close to his._

"_Stay here...", Hikari murmured, but he knew it was no use. Ankh was dying, but she was still smiling. Tears fell down in her blond hair as they rolled from Hikari's cheeks._

"_I'll see you again", she whispered softly. Hikari shook his head as he held her closer. Ankh sighed softly, laying a hand on her lower belly. Hikari took her hand and her smile got a bit bigger._

"_We love you", she whispered. It dawned Hikari immediately as Ankh died in his arms. His child died within her. Hikari gently lay Ankh on the floor, stroking her hair. Her eyes were closed, but his own eyes narrowed in anger and grief. Hikari rose from the floor and his nails suddenly grew to claws. His fingers turned to toes and he got pads under them. His nails turned black and a growl left his lips._

_Hikari's canines grew longer and larger, his entire face morphed into something different. His nose became longer, fur grew on his body and his clothes were torn as he transformed. His feet grew longer, as if of a dog or cat. He got a snout, the triangular ears large and sensitive. Hikari's tail had gone from scaled to furry. When the transformation was complete, Ankh's body was protected by a large white wolf. Purple eyes looked down upon the tiny Demons and he growled at them. _

_They... they had murdered his wife and future child. How dare they? They touched what was his... Demons looked at him and while they cheered at him, he trampled them. He murdered the Humans, feeling their body splattered under his feet. He created a blood bath, ripping open their bodies with his teeth or claws. Before the other Demons could transform to stop him, he bit off their limbs, letting their blood pool on the earthen ground._

_Hikari destroyed what was on his path, before returning to his beloved. There, he transformed back and he kneeled in Ankh's blood, next to her body. He cradled her against his naked form and cried for all that he had lost._

_/End Flashback/_

After that, I don't remember much. I don't know who brought me back home, nor do I remember her funeral. I only know that there were more than a hundred roses. There's not much more to tell, I tried to get away from people and Demons, but I couldn't. In my rage I had killed my father and I took over his position. Not only to rule the village, but also within the Council. I had to attend to our meetings. But they left me alone as I grew a reputation of bitterness and I was reluctant to talk.

But I had a rule. Touch what is mine and you're dead. After a few times, they knew not to fool around with my words and me.

Within the years, I tried to forget Ankh, but up until today I still can't. However, the "bad" side about me grew and I darkened in personality. To forget, I searched the company of other woman and nowadays I think the "good" side I ever had will never come back. Well, a few times it resurfaced. This evening for example when I tried (and succeeded) to protect Yami... and the moment I brought him to bed.

There is, however, another time when I was soft. When the good side resurfaced. When I chose Yami as my servant. My son...

/**Year 987, read from Hikari's diary as a flashback**/

_When I write this, the day has ended. The meeting as well and somehow I have chosen a servant. A young boy at the age of five. He is sleeping now and I still wonder why I had chosen him to stay next to my side. _

_I recall sitting next to Akunamkanon and I also remember that the fool couldn't stop talking about how idiotic this was I rolled my eyes, of course it had been unnecessary to raid that village, but it was already in the past._

_Not my fault._

_Not my problem._

_Lord Hervem, the elder among us with an age of 1085, was talking to us, but like always, I was not listening. I saw how Akefia's dumbfounded Human was hammering his toy into the other Human boy's skull and I had to laugh inwardly. Hopefully they killed each other... (as I write this, they are still alive...(Pity...))_

_Lord Hervem yells to his palace guards to bring "them" in. Once again, I had no idea what he was talking about, but when the doors opened I dared to take a look. Humans walked into the meeting room and I widened my eyes slightly, maybe I had missed a little bit too much information. I looked at the grown-ups walking inside, but most of them were children. One of those children even looked like a softer Akefia look-a-like. I snorted softly for I thought it to be stupid to take children as captives and slaves. They weren't strong and they whined all the time. _

"_Lord... Lord, I want him", that brat of Akefia said, pointing at the softer looking albino. Akunamkanon was shaking his head in disgust. I was thinking that this was a waste of my time, but in my mind I could never finish that line..._

_My eyes fell upon the boy next to softer looking albino. Those crimson eyes were beautiful and he was a beautiful child. Also from the inside, because he was soothing the albino. Akefia rose up from his chair._

"_Lord Hervem, Bakura requests for the albino to become my slave", I heard Akefia say. Immediately I rose up from my own chair._

"_I want the child with the crimson eyes", I said, loud and clear. Everyone stared at me, but I couldn't care. From the boy, I got a glare._

"_Lord Hikari... Are you certain?", Lord Hervem asked me. Before I could answer him, that idiot Akunamkanon stood up from his chair._

"_I wish the boy as well. As a friend and playmate for my son", he said. I snorted._

"_Your son doesn't need a Human playmate! He's 250 years old damn it!", I yelled at the idiot. Akunamkanon looked at me. _

"_Why would you want him? You don't care for anything but yourself", he said. Maybe that had hurt a little bit, but I didn't let it show._

"_I want him as mine! I need something new in my life and there are personal reasons I will not discuss with you lot", I said, growling._

"_Let the child decide", Mai said. Another idiot, but luckily nobody let the child decide. He was given to me and I couldn't help but smile. The boy was reluctant and angry, but I couldn't care. I looked at his form and he was thin, but beautiful. His hair was a mess, like my own, but his hair was tri-coloured. He did seem as if he hadn't been taken care of that well and I sighed inwardly._

"_Come on boy, you look starved", I said and (stupidly enough) I gently laid my hand on his back to guide him to the kitchens._

"_Yami", he said. "My name is Yami", he repeated to me when I looked at him with a confused look. Still, I couldn't help but feel proud. He dared to defy me and I smiled._

"_Very well, Yami. Let's get something to eat for you", I said and he followed me to the kitchens._

/**End of flashback and diary sequence**/

When I look upon Yami now, I know that he hates me, but I had to protect him against everyone, because even I can see how appealing he is. Maybe I should have treated him better, maybe he had been better off when he had gone to that brat that Akunamkanon called his son. I shake my head. Yami is a beautiful young man and therefore he needs to be protected and only I am capable of doing that. I hope he will see that one day, but for now I can only watch upon him when he sleeps.

When I saw Yami the first time, I thought he was the child I never had, that died so many years ago. Now, I still look upon him as my son and it's a fantasy I like to keep a hold of. He is fierce, strong, regal and kind, something I had imagined my children to be when I was so young. But it's my fantasy.

May he never know.


	7. Chapter 6

**I am back with chapter 6 for your reading pleasure. Thank you all for reviewing chapter 5 the last time, all the reviews really made my days brighter. I am sorry for the update to take this long, but I do hope you will like chapter 6 anyway. I hope this story will slowly make some sense too. ^-^**

**/**

**Crimson Jewel  
****Chapter 6**

/

/**We switch towards Atemu and fan-club**/

"Can you believe it!", Lord Akefia called out. He made his way through the door, but got into an empty room. He rose his eyebrow.

"ATEMU!", he barked, Bakura and Ryou following him into the room. A minute later Malik and Marik entered too.

"Why did you wake us up?", Marik whined softly. A blush was still covering Malik's perfect tanned cheeks. Akefia took a deep breath, but Atemu was nowhere and he, once again, didn't answer when Akefia bellowed his name through the room.

"Where is he?", Malik asked and he walked upon the balcony. He wasn't there either. Akefia snorted and a door to his right opened up. Rose-red eyes widened in shock and Ryou turned around to give the other Demon some privacy. Atemu stood in the doorway with a towel hugging his hips and water still dripping down his body.

"What are you doing here?", he asked softly. Akefia stared at him and then narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't hear me call for you?", the albino Demon asked. Atemu shook his head as he walked over to his bed where clothes were spread out. Atemu grabbed another towel from the bed as well and he dried himself off a little bit further.

"I'll go make some tea", Ryou said and he walked away swiftly. Bakura followed him to be sure that Ryou was save.

"Marik, go with them please", Malik said and the other tanned Demon walked after the two Humans. Atemu rose his eyebrow.

"What is going on?", he asked. Akefia sighed.

"Dress up first, we're drinking tea in your livingroom", the albino said and he dragged Malik out of the room too. Atemu was still confused as he dressed himself up in loose pants and slippers. He walked into the room and Ryou shook his head. It was at least more decent than only a towel, he thought.

"Tell, now", Atemu ordered. Akefia took a deep breath.

"The Crimson Jewel has been attacked by Lord Dartz. He had wanted to rape the Human slave, but Lord Hikari has interfered. Lord Dartz is dead", Akefia said. Ryou dropped his cup.

"Rape?", he asked, his eyes wide. Akefia sighed softly, he knew Yami was a friend from Ryou and he had hoped he could have told Ryou this another way. But he had found none.

"They say he is fine. Lord Hikari protected him well, they say", Akefia said. Ryou was still trembling, held close by Bakura.

"Only wise to kill Dartz. That Demon was causing troubles ever since he was born", Atemu said softly. Akefia tried to see how his friend reacted, but he couldn't read him. Malik couldn't either.

"It's awful it happened, but I think Atemu is right. It's better that Dartz is dead, but what do we have to do now? Do you think more of us are endangered?", Malik asked. Akefia shook his head and then nodded slightly.

"We should keep an eye out for each other. Demons are never to be trusted, you all know this. That is why Marik has been baby-sitting Bakura ever since. And he saved the boy from Bakura's powerful toy", Akefia said, chuckling.

"We will watch out for Bakura and Ryou, Akefia. You know that", Atemu said. Akefia nodded his head.

"Thank you", he said and he softly stroked Bakura's and Ryou's hair. Bakura started to purr immediately and Atemu rose his eyebrows. Marik rose up and dragged at Malik's hand to get them out of the room. Atemu saw the five of them off and closed the door behind him. He shook his head as he remembered that Marik would soon start his mating season and that they had to get out of the palace at that time. Home, where Malik and Marik could get the privacy they needed. In a sound-proof room.

Atemu walked over to his balcony and looked up at what he knew was Yami's balcony. He shook his head and sighed. Nobody deserved to be attacked by another Demon, but even then... There was no stopping them. Not when you were Human. Atemu sighed softly, the night falling as he stood upon his balcony. Many Demons were like lustful monsters, lusting after whatever they wanted. Most of them came from the North.

Atemu lived in the southern regions of their world and it was always warm and sunny there. It took a while to travel, almost a few week, but they had quick trains. Aeroplanes were discarded from this world, they were not created anymore. Atemu sighed softly as he lay down in bed. He had turned off the torches and he had closed the balcony doors, together with their curtains.

As he lay in the dark he was still thinking about how they had created the world and about the Demons who lived upon these earthen grounds now. He took a deep breath as he turned over and thought that he felt really alone now in the big bed.

And maybe he felt vulnerable... Atemu fell asleep before he could worry too much about that.

/

Yami awoke the next morning with the feeling that he had rested well. He looked around the new room and then turned onto his back. From the corner of his eyes he saw his Master sleeping next to him and he sighed softly. He remembered what had happened last evening. And he knew he had requested his Master to put him asleep. Yami shuddered slightly, but at least he had lost the feeling of those hands on his body. He sat up in bed, trying not to move the mattress too much, but it was useless. As he sat up, Hikari looked at him.

"Goodmorning Yami", his Master said.

"Goodmorning Master", Yami answered and Hikari sat up as well. Gently, Hikari raked his hand through Yami's hair and he sighed.

"You should shower before the High Lord arrives. I think he would want to talk to us", Hikari said. Yami nodded and rose up from bed. It was awkward in a way to have his Master tell him that it would be better to shower. Normally his Master would take him to the shower and shower him. Yami sighed softly.

All this mess... He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel needy of his Master, but then why? Why did he wanted the normalcy back from usual...? Yami looked at his Master.

"My clothes?", he softly asked. Hikari nodded and rose up from bed himself. He walked over to the small sofa and picked out a red tunic and white pants. He gave his Jewel underwear and nodded towards the bathroom.

"I'm in this room, call for my help it you need it", Hikari said. Yami nodded and walked away. Hikari's tail flicked and when Yami was gone, he seated himself down. He knew he was being soft right now... but he couldn't help it. He was afraid that if he would get into his "usual" behaviour that Yami would distance himself even more from him. Which was barely possible, but Hikari didn't want to risk anything.

When Yami came back from the bathroom, Hikari couldn't help but admire him somewhat. He had been thinking more and he knew that with his upcoming words, he would hurt Yami. He took the brush in his hand and gently did Yami's hair. The Human was silent.

"Yami... You know that I won't be like this for the rest of the years. Many have tried to touch you and I know that with the attack of yesterday... I could have lost you. I care about you and therefore, I need to be me", Hikari said. It was silent for a while.

"I understand, Master. I was already thinking that this was weird", Yami said and he looked into the mirror. Hikari smiled and lay the brush down.

"Then it's settled. Your privacy is over, precious Jewel", Hikari said and he put the collar around Yami's neck. Yami was almost scared by how quickly his Master changed, but he didn't say anything. He put the jingling bracelets around his wrists, as his Master ordered him and he took a deep breath. Almost immediately, as if someone felt that he was ready, there were knockings on the door.

Hikari looked at the door and he lifted the spell from it, calling "enter" to whoever dared it to try and enter his room. First a slave walked in and she was followed by Lord Hervem. Hikari nodded towards the High Lord, who nodded back and looked at Yami. In the eyes of the High Lord, the Human looked calm and collected... as if nothing had happened. Those crimson eyes were hard with a glare and Hikari held the chain, from Yami's collar, in his hand.

"Welcome, High Lord", Hikari said. Yami snorted softly. If that man was a High Lord than at least he should've been able to keep the other Demons in check. Hikari pulled at Yami's blond bang, glaring at him for even making a sound and once again Yami found it scary that his Master could so easily adapt to his... "normal"-self.

"Goodmorning, Lord Hikari. I hope you have taken a good rest after murdering Lord Dartz", Lord Hervem spoke. He didn't like talking around the facts, so he came straight to business. Hikari growled.

"He tried to rape my Jewel! He should've known better for touching Yami!", Hikari snapped. Lord Hervem was taken aback... so it was true. He had thought it to be a rumour, a lie...

"I see. Well, I guess you had every right then. Will you be joining the meeting today?", Lord Hervem asked. He understood, no more questions would be asked. Hikari smiled.

"We will be there. Let breakfast be served", Hikari said and he tugged at the chain. With a sigh, Yami rose up from the seat and he walked after his Master and Lord Hervem. One moment, the horned Demon looked at him and Yami could swear he saw pity... before the look was gone and the High Lord was engaged in a Demonic conversation with his Master.

/

"Please, Lord Akefia? I need to see him, talk to him...", Ryou said. Bakura looked at their smallest and youngest lover and he felt pity. His Master, Lord Akefia was walking around the room, hand on his chin and thinking hard.

"Don't you think, Ryou, that Lord Hikari would kill anyone requesting for his Jewel?", Bakura asked. Ryou glared at him.

"Don't you dare call Yami a Jewel?! He's beautiful, yes, but yesterday his beauty could almost be verified as a curse! Bakura... he is suffering", Ryou said and his gaze softened. Bakura sighed softly.

"I know... But I don't want to see you hurt either", Bakura said. Ryou shook his head.

"I only need to give Yami something. This brooch, that's all", Ryou said. Lord Akefia looked at him and then the brooch. It was a beautiful turquoise dragonfly. The body was made of silver, his wings of the green-blue colour. Akefia took a deep breath.

"Very well. I can ask him if you can give that to him while he sees everything. He knows you two are friends, so I don't think he will mind. But please, be careful with what you say, Ryou", Akefia said. Ryou nodded and he laced his arms around his Lord's neck. He kissed the albino Demon and Akefia softly moaned.

"Not now, sweetling. There is breakfast coming up", Akefia said and he chuckled. Bakura purred and Ryou giggled. Together they walked after their Lord towards the dininghall, Bakura next to Ryou.

"How did you get that?", Bakura asked and he looked at the brooch. Ryou looked at him and smiled.

"A long time ago, Yami gave this brooch to me and said that a friend would always be near his heart to help him with his fears and tears. It was a gift from his mother to him and from him to me. Now... I need to return it with the same meaning", Ryou said. Bakura nodded and smiled. Ryou was lovely... in every way of the word.

Bakura was shaken from his thoughts as Marik and Malik walked up to them. He greeted them, as Lord Malik and the stupid idiot who mated with said Lord-ship. As brothers, Bakura and Marik slammed each other on their backs, Marik's tail flicking in delight of seeing the one he would cause some trouble with. Malik knocked on Lord Atemu's door and within the second said Lord came out of his chambers to walk with them to breakfast.

"I would be happy when all of this will be over", Marik said softly. Malik rose his eyebrow.

"You don't have to be with the meetings", Malik said and Akefia glared at the submissive Demon. Marik chuckled.

"Indeed! And that causes the fact that I have less time to spend with you because YOU have to be there! And I miss you!", Marik exclaimed. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"I would be happy too when this is over... But I just want to go home. I already have enough of these boring meetings and it's only my first time", Atemu said. Akefia nodded.

"You have no right to complain Atemu. Come back in two-hundred years or so", the albino Lord said. Atemu chuckled softly as they reached the table in the dininghall and seated themselves. Atemu felt how his gaze flickered towards the seat of Lord Hikari and he saw how Yami was seated next to the chair. He sighed softly, admiring the bravery of this Human that he would be sitting between the very Demons that could be ruining and ending his life.

And that he, as a servant, was still with Lord Hikari. Atemu looked at the Lord, eating and feeding Yami. Somewhere in his heart he felt a stab of pain... he wanted to feed Yami, but not like this. He smiled, taking a bite from his food. He could imagine him feeding Yami steak, kissing the pale cheek and mouth, to share the food with Yami lovingly.

"You're blushing!", Lord Malik suddenly whispered loud in Atemu's ear. Atemu nearly jumped out of his skin and he stared at his friend.

"I didn't do anything!", he exclaimed. Akefia rolled his eyes.

"Just behave, okay?", the albino said. Atemu sighed and rolled his eyes. The blush easily covered by his tan.

"I'm fine", he said. Marik giggled next to Malik.

"Maybe some blood should go back to his brains, my Lord? Or we should remove said Human from this table so he can focus", Marik whispered. Atemu glared at the man, blush completely gone. Marik smirked as did Bakura.

"I'm fine", Atemu said again and resumed his eating. Bakura and Marik shrugged, knowing better. Akefia looked at Ryou as the younger one ate silently. He wondered what the smaller albino thought, knowing that Atemu was feeling things towards his friends. With his hand, he softly stroked through Ryou's hair.

"When you're finished I shall ask Lord Hikari if you can give Yami your gift", Akefia said. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Gladly", he said and started eating a little bit faster. When he was done, Akefia did as promised. He rose up from the table and took Ryou with him. Ryou felt Lord Hikari's gaze onto him and he shivered a little bit, holding the brooch closer to his chest, safely protected between his hands.

"Lord Akefia", Hikari began. The albino looked back at him, red eyes blazing with a fire that Hikari didn't wish to read. Yami looked up at Ryou and he could see the small smile on the face of his friend.

"Lord Hikari. My lover requested to me, if I could ask you a question", Akefia said. Hikari looked at Ryou. Kandaulo was gone and he didn't wish to leave Yami alone. But then again, Ryou was Yami's friend and he knew that Yami really wanted to see his little friend. He sighed.

"What is the question?", he asked. Start from the beginning, maybe he was seeing things.

"Ryou has a gift for the Jewel, as a friend he would like to give it to your servant. You can stay around as well, Ryou will not say a thing he shouldn't say", Akefia said. Hikari turned to Ryou, but the other didn't dare to look back.

"Very well", Lord Hikari said and he could almost hear Lord Akefia's gasp. Hikari nodded and softly stroked Yami's cheek. Ryou thanked Lord Hikari for his kindness and then he kneeled down before Yami.

"As a friend, you once gave me this brooch and said to me that a friend would always be near my heart to help me with my fears and my tears. Today, I wish to return it to you and say the same thing. I'll be near your heart too, Yami. To help you", Ryou said. He lay the brooch on the floor and Yami bit his lip. Gently he picked it up and saw how well Ryou had taken care of the dragonfly brooch.

"Thank you", Yami said and he smiled sweetly. Ryou smiled too, rose up from the floor and thanked Lord Hikari again before he walked away with Lord Akefia. Hikari sighed softly and turned to Yami. His Jewel was tenderly stroking his finger over the dragonfly's body.

"Come here", he breathed and gently he took the brooch from Yami. He took a hold of Yami's tunic and placed the brooch secure onto the red fabric. Yami smiled.

"Thank you Master", Yami said and he settled back onto his pillow. He held his face low, looking at the brooch with a smile. Inwardly, Hikari smiled too.

/

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can find the time. ^-^**


	8. My Apologies

Hello Everyone,

My sincere apologies to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and has been waiting for an update which never came. I must admit, I am not very busy with life, but I am still not writing my stories the way I should do. I do not get any inspiration for them any longer. I must admit, I haven't had any inspiration do to anything for a long time, but I'm getting better at finding inspiration again and I have recently begun writing something new.

I must admit, because there is no inspiration for my stories any longer, I will never finish them. I sometimes find that my stories start out "okay" and then turn to crap slowly. What I might try is re-write them. Maybe not completely, but I might change/add/delete a few things. I will not promise anything, but I can certainly try.

Please let me work myself out some more and I will try to reward you all with perhaps a new Monarchshipping story or at least a few new chapters.

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews really make my day, even if my sun isn't shining.

Lil' Dark


End file.
